Seven Keys
by Elizebeth Angelo
Summary: One young girl wishes for adventure when she finds an old wishing well. And the next morning she finds a surprise outside...and the rest...is history.
1. Chapter 1

Seven Keys

"Well it seemed like a good idea at the time" Suki explained as we sat in the principles office.

"And how in the world did starting a food fight in the cafeteria seem like a good idea?" Asked principal Hanshio.

"Well you see…" Suki paused as she tried to think of a good excuse. "I'm having troubles at home with my mother and all…and…and….when Sayaka said such cruel things to me…I just couldn't handle it…so I threw my lunch at her…and I'm also on my period!" She said with her best and most sincere smile.

"Hah!" Principle Hanshio laughed. "That's a nice excuse you've got going there. But then why would your friend here…" he glared at me, "why would she then dump her entire can of soda on miss Sayaka Nam's head?" he finished. I couldn't help but smirk at this. Sayaka Nam was the most annoying girl in the entire school. And she just loved to pick on me and Suki. Of course this wasn't exactly the first time I was sent to the principles office though. I got myself into trouble without Sayaka or Suki's help. Usually for things like…excessive tardiness, talking back to the teacher, not doing my homework for 2 months…usually things like that. It's usually not my fault though. I do admit I have anger issues…and I'm lazy…and disorganized….but other then that I'm basically perfect!

"I'm sorry Mr. Hanshio. I don't know what I was thinking…" I said trying not to laugh. I could never keep a straight face about these things. Once I broke my neighbors window and when my mom sent me over to apologize I almost burst out laughing when they answered the door. Or maybe that was just because our neighbor was really funny looking…I don't remember which.

"Sorry wont make up for it this time" he said as he turned to his computer. "You both have detention all next week…Suki and Hanna, you can go." Me and Suki stood up from where we were sitting and left the principles office.

"Aw man! A weeks detention?! Man I swear he is on my list now!" Suki shook her fist as we walked out of the school entrance. Suki was the kind of girl most people didn't want to be around. She had long black hair that seemed to never have a single knot or tangle. She was putting it up into a pony tail as we walked. Her eyes were almost blood red. She had been in a former gang and had a gun pointed at her more then once in her life. But none of this mattered to me. She was my best friend and that was basically all that mattered.

"Hey Suki. I really need to get going. Ill see you tomorrow alright?" I said tightening the lace on my shoe before starting to walk again.

"Oh sure. Ill see you tomorrow Hanna!" Suki hugged me then ran off in the opposite direction.

I sighed and started back to my house. I felt so bored in my town. There just wasn't anything to do. I needed something new. Something…somewhat of an adventure. TRIP

"AGH!" I yelled as I found myself face first into a wishing well. "Why the hell do I always forget that's there" I said as I pulled myself back up out of the well. "Hmmm" I said as I reached into my pocket. I pulled out a quarter from my pocket and threw it into the well "I want an adventure" I said as I dropped the coin into the well. Sure wishing wells never give you your wish…but its always fun to try. I picked up my bag and walked away.

The Next Morning

BRING! "Uuuugh" I rubbed my head and slammed my alarm clock on the snooze button. "IT'S THE WEEKEND YOU RETARDER CLOCK!" I yelled as I continuously slammed my hand on the snooze button. It wasn't working. Finally I was able to get myself to sit up and realize that I wasn't hitting the alarm clock at all and that I was slamming my and over and over on my cell phone. Which was pretty much destroyed from me smashing my hand on it over and over.

"Crap." I said trying to turn my phone on. I stood up and turned to face my alarm clock. I picked it up and glared at it. "This is all your fault." I said to it pointing at my broken phone. I dropped my alarm clock and walked into the bathroom. Another boring day…

End Of Chapter One (yes it sucked)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I look my hair out of the short bun it was in to let my long hair spread over my shoulders and infront of my eye. "I sware, I get scarier and scarier looking every day" I said to myself looking up into the mirror. My hair was so black and shiny it was almost unreal, and I was the only person I had ever known to have red eyes without needing any contacts or anything."It's like the grudge"  
I said giving a half smile into the mirror.

"HANNA! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" I heard my mom call from downstairs.

"Oh...dammit....COMING MOM"

I figured she must have gotten the call from the principle. I didn't understand why she sounded so surprised though, he called almost every weekend. I quickly pushed my hair behind my ears and ran down the cold, wooden, steps of our stairs into the kitchen.

"Hanna! Your principle just called and he sounded very-....Hanna its almost noon, why in the world arent you dressed yet?!"

I looked down at my black pajamas with little skulls on them and looked back up.

"I WAS getting dressed! But you called me down here to talk to you about my principle calling!  
He calls every week mom, calm down"

"Do NOT take that tone with me young lady!"

"Young lady?" I calmly repeated her words and started to turn around. "Im no lady, in your eyes im probably not even human, you're always yelling at me and telling me im such a disgrace,  
I can't believe you haven't kicked me out yet"

Out of the corner of my eye I could see her face grow pale, she knew what I was saying was the truth.

"Im going out...to meet Suki. I'll be home, at some point."

My mother sat down and looked out the kitchen window over the sink.

"Alright..." She said slowly. "But when your father gets home we WILL talk about this"

"Of course...." And with that, I slowly walked back up the stairs.

Once i re-entered my room i quickly threw off my pajamas and ran to my closet. I slid open the long bamboo door to reveal about 12 pairs of black jeans and maybe 17 black t-shirts and tank tops. It was practically all that I owned. I threw on one of the tank tops and a pair of jeans that had holes cut in them on the knees. I didn't even bother to look at myself in a mirror before I left, it wasn't like I cared how I looked.

When I came back down stairs, my mom was in the same position I had left her in, her head resting on her palm, and staring blankly out the window. I simply ignred her, picked up my wallet and house keys off of the stand next to the front door, and left.

At the Coffee Shop on 23 Street...

"Hey! Hanna! There you are! I've been waiting forever you jerk!" Suki greated me at the door of the Coffee Shop with a mocha latee in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

"Hey Suki. Sorry im late, but im busted....again"

Dragging a puff on her cigarette Suki calmly tried to process what I said. She was extremely slow whenever she smoked.

"Oh! You mean the food fight?" Suki exclaimed, finally getting it. "Oh man, I wish I could have seen your moms face, that must have been hilarious!" She said looking up at the sky, trying to picture the event in her head.

"It wasn't, it looked like she was gonna go crazy, it was just...so unlike her ususal reactions."

"I see...well...IM BORED! Let's go to the park!" Suki grabbed my wrist and pulled me, headed towards the city park, it was one of our many hang outs, considering it was old, deserted,  
and rusty. Just the way we liked it.

So, we began to head over to the park. We walked by girls in high heels, jocks, jerks, bullies,  
old people, babys, everyone. In order to get to the park we had to walk through the busiest streets. That pissed me off. I hate people.

*BAM*  
"Ow! What the hell?"I said rubbing my shoulder. Some big guy in a white t-shirt looked at me in disgust.

"Whatch where you're going, emo." he knocked me in the shoulder again and stormed off

"Emos? is that what their calling us now?" Suki said glaring back.

"Yea, I guess so, last year they thought we were goths. And now emos, weird. How come nobody can get it right? We're outcasts, its not that hard." I said rubbing my shoulder.

"I know Hanna, I know. It sucks, but cheer up! Theres the park dead ahead!" Suki pointed accross the street to the old abandoned park.

"Finally, something good to happen today- Ah crap!"

" 


End file.
